


A School's Daze

by ViodoraYASSS



Series: Violet and Isadora, sitting in a tree [1]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: F/F, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViodoraYASSS/pseuds/ViodoraYASSS
Summary: When Violet has her lesbian fantasies, she knows that they'll never be a reality, oh how wrong she was.(COUNT OLAF DOESN'T EXIST IN THIS STORY, BUT ALL PARENTS ARE STILL DEAD, sorry about that)





	1. Confessing is something of Trial and Beauty

The students at Prufrock Prep were very aware with how boring their school was, including the ones who thought they liked their teachers. Students usually knew when something was gonna happen, even on days where their respected teachers gave them pop quizzes, yet they were not prepared for the fact that their very own school, the one that they've suffered through for so long that they're numb to the dull days of their lives, had two... Well, I leave that part for you to figure out later, although I'm sure the lot of you understand where this fanfiction is going. However, to view the continued part of this, we'll need to look back two weeks. 

\---TWO WEEKS AGO--- 

Violet had just exited Mr. Remora's classroom, having learned yet another pointless story about the everyday life of her boring old teacher. She'd been barely surviving classes, as the dull teachers handed out their villainous book reports and homework, only to never speak about it again. This is the cycle that Violet had been repeating for quite awhile, never knowing the exact date she'd found out about said cycle. She made her way to the cafeteria for her dinner, knowing that the cycle also had constant lasagna mixed in with it. 

Violet sighed to herself; she'd always known Prufrock was a boring place, the grey buildings giving her clues as she walked to the school for the first time with her siblings, Klaus and Sunny. Despite her knowing, she still found the cycle more surprising every time it repeated itself. The sad things she has experienced at this school, the things she had to live through, you would've thought she'd be used to it by now, yet she still had no coping mechanism. Her mind was surrounded by her own personal contraption, just strong enough to block out the ignorance that tried to seep into her mind. She'd never let it, of course, yet running the machine took too much power, despite it being worth the cost. 

She didn't have very many friends, as she only let the people close to her actually get to know her, yet she kept moving forward through her now boring life. Her positive memories escaped the hard outer shell of her skull, most likely never returning, so her friends helped her make new ones, even if they could only distract her from her own thoughts for a little while. 

"Violet!" Duncan shouted towards her, snapping her from her slowly retreating thoughts, while also waving her towards their table. Violet made her way there, only now realizing that she had gotten a tray of lasagna from the line of students. 

"So Violet," asked her brother as he gave her a smug grin, as she was in the process of sitting down, "Where were you just now?" 

They were all starring at her, trying to figure out the jigsaw puzzle that was her mind, and her mechanism may be able to hold off ignorance, but never her friends. 

"Just lost in thought, as always." she replied with a embarrassed smile, scratching her neck as she mumbled the last bit.  


"So," Duncan leaned over, joining Klaus and her's 'not so quiet' conversation, "When are you gonna ask my sister out?" 

Violet nearly choked, coughing up her lasagna in the process. 'How'd he find out so quickly?' she thought, her mind whirring at top speed for some type of answer to Duncan's question. 

"U-uh, perhaps when she, um, comes back?" as she told Duncan this, her mind was wondering why she said that. Her face was burning in both embarrassment and love as she thought of sweet, adorable Isadora. Her mind immediately shut down completely thinking about her talent and enjoyment of poetry, the way her eyes seemed to shine with happiness whenever the group was having fun together, HER DIMPLES!

As she was lost in her lesbian fantasy, she was completely unaware that Isadora had finally got out of the line, sitting next to Violet at their shared table. Violet opened her eyes, emerging from her wild imagination, to see Isadora's face in front of her own, a worried expression to be found in her angelic like face. 

"Violet, are you quite alright?" the concern that laced her already beautiful tone made everything more surreal, Violet realizing that her long time crush had her worried face in front of Violet's own sweaty embarrassed one. Violet jumped back, tucking into a ball in her seat to hide her red face from the amazing, fantastic, and wonderful Isadora. 

"Y-yeah," she stuttered out, gulping rather loudly as she started to finish her statement, "I-I'm t-t-totally fine." 

Just when Violet thought that the embarrassing gay moment between her and her crush was over, Isadora's hand made it's way to Violet's forehead. A long time ago, Violet wondered what it was like to hold Isadora's hand in her own, intertwining their fingers in the process, felt like; she now knew just how soft, and good smelling, her hand was as it laid flat against the vast expanse of her forehead, checking for the lie she so obviously replied with. 

"You're warm, I'll take you back to the shack and watch over you." Isadora exclaimed quickly, and before Violet could process the words her crush adorned on her, she was being lifted onto Isadora's back, booking it back to the Orphan Shack. 

As she was carefully lifted down onto the straw bed, Isadora sighed in relief. 

"Glad that's over with," Isadora mumbled, mainly to herself as Violet very closely listened, "Now, sorry about lying to you." 

"Lying? Since when did you lie to me?" a very frantic distraught Violet asked. 

"About the fever I said you had, I made up that lie so we could be by ourselves for a few minutes." replied Isadora, a grin etching into her face. 

"W-why?" the very flustered Violet asked, stumbling on the word in the process. 

"B-because, I wanted to tell you, that I... I," Isadora failed to get out her sentence, Violet realizing the massive blush that covered her adorable face, "I love you, Violet Baudelaire!" 

Violet thought there was no such thing as happiness outside their friend group, and how right she was. Violet, looking up at the almost crying Isadora, launched herself into the embarrassed girl's arms, leaning her face dangerously close to Isadora's. 

"Ditto." Violet whispered, finally sealing off her word with a kiss, but not just any kiss, a kiss that would remain in their hearts forever. 

\---PRESENT TIME---

Now, the students at Prufrock Prep were shocked at the fact that they had two lesbians at their school, and what a coincidence they fell in love with one another.


	2. First Dates have Never been Fluffier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet and Isadora's relationship is the most popular one in the entirety of Prufrock Prep, despite them never going on an actual date yet.   
> (STILL PRESENT TIME)

This chapter will start off happy, bad things will happen in the middle, and will end in a way that'll leave a sweet taste in your mouth. The angst that transpires has been warned to my audience, so please note that there will be some minor homophobia, just enough to hit you right in the feels. Beware of what lies ahead. 

Violet starred down at her lasagna ridden tray, only eating about half of the substance. Her girlfriend, who was sitting next to her, was going on about how boring Mrs. Bass is and about her inspiration, finally making her way through her writer's block. Violet, being the best girlfriend ever, wanted to try and give ideas for both Isadora's poems, and their relationship. 

They'd been known as the power couple of the school ever since they confessed to one another two weeks ago, and despite Carmelita's hate towards the pair, they've enjoyed their time together. They felt unstoppable to the nonstop world that surrounded them, but they continued to ignore what people said and how they were "going to hell for their sins". They never liked the comments, but they wouldn't dare appose against them, and would ignore them, no matter how many times they'd gotten in their faces yelling at them to go to hell. They knew better than to start a war with a full quarter of the school, as they were the "rich and important" kids, Carmelita being one of them. 

They got up and put their trays away, deciding that it was time for bed after the hard school day. They were making their way towards the exit when a certain someone popped in front of them, causing the couple to stop in their tracks. 

"Well if it isn't the two lesbian cakesniffers, never thought you'd show your ugly gay faces here." Carmelita Spats spat at them, a nasty grin taking shape on her already atrocious face. Isadora could feel her cheeks heat up with anger, not able to hide from everyone's words as they constantly taunted them with their rude banter. 

"Why, are you just jealous that no one loves you?" Isadora fired back, knowing that if she showed no fear that she could win. 

Carmelita didn't reply to Isadora's remark, but rather hastily left, her shoes clacking the entire way. The pair sighed in relief and made their way back to the Orphan Shack, not wanting to deal with more of what anyone else would say in the cafeteria. 

Isadora sat down on the straw that made up Violet's bed, contemplating what she had stated earlier. Violet was making sure the crabs were in their hiding places before going to sit with her girlfriend, knowing she was distraught. 

"Violet..." Isadora mumbled, staring at her lap and refusing to look Violet in the eye. She finally turned her head up, her eyes starring straight into Violet's soul, "Do you think I'm a bad person?"

Violet, instead of answering her girlfriend, tackled her in a massive bear hug, never wanting to let go of the love of her life ever again. 

"Why would you even say that? You mean the world to me, and you're the nicest, kindest, smartest, and most beautiful girl that I have ever had the pleasure of falling in love with, since you're the only person I've ever dated in my entire life." Violet chuckled at the last bit, thinking Isadora would feel remorse for her loneliness, but Isadora instead broke the hug, standing up on the creaky floor boards. 

"We're dating," she stated calmly, "yet we haven't been on an actual date." 

Violet contemplated what her girlfriend said, tracing each letter of her sentence over in her brain. She then had a brilliant idea, as she grabbed her ribbon from her pocket, and tied it up to keep the hair out of her face as she thought of ideas. 

"Well, we can fix that, you know." Violet replied smoothly, grabbing a blanket from her straw bed and a flower that she had picked up from outside the school on her way in for the first time, watering it every day. She passed the flower over to Isadora, giving her a little peck on the cheek, and then looked directly into her girlfriend's eyes. 

"Isadora Quagmire, I, Violet Baudelaire, wish to go on a date with you." Violet stated in a serious tone, never breaking her eye contact. In Isadora's eyes she could see the love make them shine, and there was so much love in the atmosphere that she couldn't resist pulling her sweet Isadora into a kiss, her girlfriend kissing her back just as much as she herself was. 

"How can I say no to you, Violet? You're the only who gets the real me." at the words coming out of her mouth, Isadora noticed she had tears streaming down her face that refused to stop. Violet fixed the problem by kissing them away, as she grabbed Isadora's hand. With their fingers intertwined with one another's, they made their way towards the sunset, knowing that despite their peers hurtful words that it would never stop their relationship from blossoming into so much more than anyone could imagine.


End file.
